Te amaré
by Maggie10
Summary: Es muy cursi... no sé ni por qué lo escribí... si ustedes son del tipo 'romántico' deben leerlo. Es una reflección de Hermione sobre su vida con Harry, un songfic con la canción Te amaré


Muy bien. Esto es lo más cursi que he escr ito en toda mi existencia así que negare cualquier burla porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir romance... espero que les guste. Es un songfic con la canción "Te amaré" de Miguel Bosé... y ya saben que Harry Potter así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Te amaré Por Maggie  
  
  
  
Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
  
Es extraño como el tiempo pasa tan rápido... Y aún así te vez igual que hace 10 años. Tantas cosas han pasado desde entonces, pero nunca dejare de amarte como lo hago...  
  
  
  
Con locura y equilibrio, te amaré  
  
¿Cuántas locuras habremos hecho cuando íbamos al colegio? Perdí la cuenta... Pero no te entristezcas, porque recuerdo cada una. Todas fueron maravillosas experiencias que guardaré en mi corazón para siempre...  
  
Con la rabia de mis años... Como me enseñaste a hacer... Con un grito en carne viva, Te amaré.  
  
Tú me enseñaste a amar a los amigos. Me enseñaste que hay que darlo todo por ellos. Por eso... siempre te amaré...  
  
En secreto y en silencio, te amaré. Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré.  
  
Cuanto tiempo oculté mi secreto, sin saber que compartías mis sentimientos. Ahora que te veo, me arrepiento del tiempo perdido, me hubiera gustado decirte antes lo que sentía por ti, así hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos. Recuerdo que te seguía a todas partes. No me importaba el peligro en el que estuviera... ¿Sabes por qué? Es muy simple, porque contigo, sabía que estaba a salvo.  
  
En lo falso y en lo cierto, Con el corazón abierto. Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré.  
  
Cuantas veces discutimos... no me gusta recordar las peleas, pero me gusta recordar las reconciliaciones. Cuantas veces lloré por ti, y cuantas veces me confortaste, y siempre te disculpabas, aunque sabías que yo era la culpable de toda la discusión.  
  
Te amaré, Te amaré Como no está permitido. Te amaré, Te amaré, Como nunca se ha sabido... Porque así lo he decidido, te amaré...  
  
No sabes lo que me haces sentir, ahora que te veo así, lleno de lodo en nuestro patio, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo. Espero que eso nunca cambie... No. Estoy segura que nunca cambiará. ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir juntos? ¿Cuándo por fin me pediste matrimonio? ¿Cuándo nació Lily? Cada vez me dijiste que me amabas... pero aún así no estaba segura de que lo dijeras en serio. No podía creer que era a mí a la que amabas. A la molesta niña, sabelotodo que nunca se callaba, que siempre te molestaba con las reglas y que nunca te dejó hacer nada divertido. Pero hoy, me doy cuenta. Por primera vez, que me amas, y por eso, estoy dispuesta a amarte por siempre...  
  
Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amaré. Con tu mala ortografía, Y aunque no sabe perder... Con defectos y manías, Te amaré.  
  
Sé que no eres perfecto. Pero para mí lo eres todo. Tantas cosas tienes mal, pero... aún así te amo. Por que eres el perfecto tú, y nunca dejas de serlo sin importar la situación. Eres muy tímido, se te traba la lengua muchas veces, no te gusta leer, eres un malísimo bromista, eres demasiado inocente, como un niño de 30 años... pero todo eso me encanta de ti, porque yo no busco un hombre perfecto, te quiero a ti, porque eres perfecto... para mí.  
  
Te amaré, Te amaré Porque fuiste algo importante Te amaré, te amaré Cuando ya no estés presente Seguirá siendo costumbre, y te amaré.  
  
No sé que pase mañana, pero sí se una cosa. Que sin importar lo que pase, si por alguna razón nos dejas solas a Lily y a mí, seguiré amándote como ahora.  
  
Al caer de cada noche esperaré, A que seas luna llena, y te amaré Aunque queden pocos restos, en señal de lo que fue Seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amaré.  
  
"Más rápido, papá. Mas rápido" "Hago lo que puedo, Lily. Ya no tengo 15 años para estar jugando al caballito..." Me rió de tu estado. Pobrecillo. Me cierras tus bellos ojos verdes con un gesto muy tuyo. No te gusta que se burlen de ti... nunca te ha gustado... ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando envejezcamos más? No lo sé... pero sí se que te seguiré amando...  
  
Te amaré, Te amaré, a golpe de recuerdo Te amaré, te amaré hasta el último momento.  
  
Vienes hacia mí, con tu gesto. Lily nos está viendo, pero eso nunca te importó antes para besarme como tú lo haces. "¿Te estabas riendo de mí, eh?" me dices en tu tono travieso. Me encanta ese tono. Sigo riendo al ver tu ropa llena de tierra, fango y césped, tus anteojos caídos, y tu cabello más despeinado que nunca, esto no te causa mucha gracia. ¿Qué será de nosotros si todo esto cambia? Me tomas entre tus brazos y murmullas "Tendré que castigarte por esto" y comienzas a besarme. Ignoramos los 'iiiiuuu' de Lily... ¿Qué será de nosotros? No lo sé... no me importa... Ahora solo quiero besarte...  
  
....A pesar de todo siempre Te amaré.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Muy cursi eh?... Me puse romántica ; ) jajaja manden review si les gustó, si no... también mándenlo... tengo que practicar esto del romance para mi fic largo Mini-Herm¡¡¡ léanlo¡¡¡ 


End file.
